


Touchin' On My (Cock)

by thorkiship18



Series: One-Shots [16]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Ass Play, Bottom Jared Padalecki, Come Eating, Daddy Kink, Dick Pics, Dirty Talk, Husbands, Light Angst, M/M, Masturbation, Nude Photos, Phone Sex, Porn with Feelings, Sex Toys, Sexting, Top Jensen Ackles, Vibrators, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 01:57:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10687416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkiship18/pseuds/thorkiship18
Summary: Jared is stuck in Vancouver filming while Jensen's in the states. He really misses him.And that thick meat between his legs...





	Touchin' On My (Cock)

**Author's Note:**

> My friends talked me into making a J2 sexting fic, and a J2 porn fic. Well, you know what to expect next after this lol. (Enjoy! Mistakes are on me.)

It's boring.

Up here.

In the snow.

Alone.

Fuckin' Jensen. Jared understands that he has a new batch of kids to tend to  _(Thanks a lot, Danneel)_ but he misses his long time lover immensely. That's his true other half. His "soulmate", as some would say out there. Yeah, he reads what people say about them. He doesn't say anything about it, but he notices.

Though that doesn't matter at this point. Jensen's gone, and Jared's up here filming for scenes that do not include him. He hasn't heard from him in an hour. Probably doting over the twins and JJ to really check his messages. Jensen's a great dad, terrific even. He's already amazing with JJ and the boys already, so Arrow and Zepp will be no problem.

Soon, Jared enters his trailer. Well,  _their_ trailer. It's a PR thing. Rediculous. Jared still thinks they should've come out in the beginning, but the showrunners claimed they'd jeopardize the show and whatnot. Oh well.

As he flops down onto the couch in the trailer, Jared's phone chimes, alerting him of a new message. Excited, he reaches into his pocket to get it out. He fumbles with the device, eager to see just who it is. When he gazes up the name, his heart swells and he grins wide. It's a message from Jensen.

_Sorry, I was a little occupied. What's up?_

Jared licks his lips, fingers dashing across the phone's keypad at lightning speed.

**_Oh, nothing much. Just bored out of my fucking mind here with nothing to do. Misha's driving me nuts, and it's so cold without you._ **

He waits impatiently for a few minutes before his cell chimes again.

_A big sasquatch like you cold without me? Not surprising. For what it's worth, I do miss you, babe._

Babe.

Jared blushes madly at the word. He can just envision Jensen saying it to his face right now. His husky voice against his neck. His breath tickling his bare skin. His hands roaming his body. His tongue sliding down his neck, past his nipples to his navel, and all the way down to his hard--

Fuck.

Now he's erect. Like rock solid. Full mast. The whole shebang. It's been awhile since he's jerked off. Jared looks down at his jeans to see that his dick is making a distinct, hard outline. Dammit. This is all Jensen's fault one way or another. Jared palms at his groin, moaning through his slightly parted lips. He unzips his fly, and takes out his dick.

That's when he gets an idea.

He snaps a quick pic of it, and puts it in a message.

**_Thinking about you. I want you so bad._ **

Jared presses send without thinking. He's always been this way towards Jensen. Bold. Brazzen. He just has this effect on him that he can't really describe. Jared soon starts touching himself slowly, just working the head of his cock a bit. That's his sweet spot.

Jensen knows it. He teases there any chance he gets when they're alone. Fuck, he wants him here so bad. The memories of the dirty things they do to each other in this very trailer fill up in his mind, making for great visuals.

The time he convinced Jensen to try out the double sided dildo.

The day Jensen used a remote controlled vibrator on him while they were shooting.

The day Jensen came inside of him, and he was made to walk around with the cum still up there.

God!

The phone chimes again; Jared unlocks it, and reads the message.

_Fuck, Jay! You're driving me crazy. You want me to take care of you, baby? You miss this dick?_

**_I really do. You free?_ **

_Yeah. Hang tight._

Jared does just that, but not before he starts to undress himself. He shucks off his shoes, and takes off his boxer briefs and jeans fully, leaving on his light brown shirt. He lays back down onto the couch, reaching for a special bottle of lube he keeps for him and Jensen. That might come in handy later.

His mind suddenly drifts off to a few weeks ago back on set. He and Jensen just finished filming a tough scene, and everyone was distracted with other things. Jensen winked at him, and lead them to a dark corner. That was the very first time they fucked on set, almost in front of everyone. It was risky, but goddammit, it was so fucking hot!

Again, the phone makes a sound, sparking Jared's attention.

_Look what you did, Jay. You made me very happy. I wanna taste you so bad right now._

It's more than a message. It's a picture of Jensen's cock. It's also erect, and poking out of his pants. He must've locked himself in one of the rooms in the house so he could have some privacy. Danneel is a strong woman. She can handle the kids for a bit.

The sight of his man's huge prick causes Jared to shudder in excitement. He might not have him here right now, but it feels damn good to see it again. He longs to reach out and lick it, to kiss and tease the head and the underside of his massive tool. Jensen is built, that much Jared can admit.

Without further ado, Jared takes his phone, spreads his legs wider, and takes a quick picture of his hole. That should get Jensen all riled up.

_**This part of me wants to be tasted first. I miss my Daddy.** _

Jared doesn't know when it started, but he's taken to calling Jensen his Daddy in private, away from prying eyes and ears. Jensen didn't correct him the first time, he didn't even blink. He played along, and that lead to some really hot, dirty, kinky sex between the two of them.

Jensen replies back with another dick pic. It seems he's on the bed now, completely naked from head to toe. Damn.

_Daddy misses you too. Why don't you get the toy, and I call you for a bit of fun?_

Fuuuuuuuuuck!

Jensen Ross Ackles is gonna be the death of him, he swears.

_**Yes, Daddy.** _

He wastes no time in grabbing the things he needs to get to where he needs to go. Mhm, he can practically blow his load right here. Jared's so excited as he takes out the hefty vibrator, all black. He uncaps the bottle of lube and starts slicking up both his hole and the toy he'll be using.

Once it's all set, he texts Jensen, telling him to call. Then he inserts the object and turns it on. The movement inside of Jared makes him jump! Like a shockwave resonating inside of his very being. He moans loud, not having experienced this pleasure in quite some time. The phone rings, and he answers it without thinking, putting it between his shoulder and head.

"H--Hello?" He gasps.

_"Mmm. That's my boy. Getting ready for me. I missed hearing you. How do you feel?"_

Jensen's voice makes him melt completely as if he's really here, talking dirty in his ear. "I wish it was you inside me, Daddy. I want you to fuck me."

_"I wish I was there. I'd have you begging me not to stop. God, I wanna feel you. I wanna caress your skin as you hop up and down on my cock."_

Shit! Those words go straight to Jared's dick, and a few drops of precum drip down the shaft in response. He takes some lube, and coats his members with it, making whorish noises as he twists the head of his cock and the bottom of the vibrator.

"Jen, please." He whispers.

_"Please what, Baby? What do want from me? Tell me."_

"Get back here. Come back, and fuck me. Fuck me! Fuck me, Daddy, please!"

_"Fuck, Jay, Daddy's gonna fly up there as soon as possible so he can fuck the shit outta you."_

"I'm--Oh, shit! I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum!"

_"Me too, Baby! Oh, FUUUUUUCK!"_

In no time, Jared grunts, and he explodes all over his hand and shirt. Hell, some of it even gets onto his face, splattered across his nose and cheeks. On the other end of the line, he can hear Jensen groaning through his own orgasm. God, it feels so good to let it all out. Jared shivers through the aftershocks; his prostate is being overstimulated by the vibrations.

As he reaches to turn it off, he listens to Jensen's post-sex voice. Raspy and rough.

_"Eat it. Send me a pic."_

After hearing those words, Jensen hangs up. Jared smirks, knowing what he has to do. When he gains the strength to move, he scoops up a few drops of cum from his shirt, and sucks on his fingers, posing for the camera. He still hasn't cleaned up his face yet. He gets a response not even after half a minute of sending the pic.

_Goddamn. You are something special. I'll talk to you tonight, and I'll DEFINITELY see you tomorrow. Love you._

Jared collapses onto the couch, grinning like the cat that got into the cream.


End file.
